villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Alive
"Alive" was from the musical play of Jekyll & Hyde. It's about how Dr.Jekyll feeling after being the monstrous Edward Hyde. Performers Lyrics |-|Original = Ah! What is this feeling of power and drive I've never known, I feel alive! Where does this feeling of power derive Making me know, why I'm alive Like the night it's a secret Sinister, dark, and unknown I do not know what I seek, yet I'll seek it alone I have a thirst that I cannot deprive Never have I, felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive Feeling like this, feeling alive! Like the moon, an enigma Lost and alone in the night Damned by some heavenly stigma But blazing with life! It's the feeling of being alive Filled with evil but truly alive It's the truth that cannot be denied It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde |-|Full= What is this feeling of power and drive I've never known, I feel alive! Where does this feeling of power derive Making me know, why I'm alive Like the night it's a secret Sinister, dark, and unknown I do not know what I seek, yet I'll seek it alone I have a thirst that I cannot deprive Never have I, felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive Feeling like this, feeling alive! Like the moon, an enigma Lost and alone in the night Damned by some heavenly stigma But blazing with life! It's the feeling of being alive Filled with evil but truly alive It's the truth that cannot be denied It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde Wait What's this? Sweet miss I thought I had lost you It's fate What bliss Sweet miss Your folly will cost you dear My dear You'll see You'll never escape me a meal I fear You will pay dear My dear Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo Need to run rampant and free! Predators leave for the prey the pursue This time the predator's me! Lost in a raging desire Fills my whole soul with its curse Burning with primitive fire Berserk and perverse Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind Steal from all the gods Tonight, I'll take from all mankind Conquer all the odds! And I feel I'll live on forever With Satan himself by my side! And I'll show the world that tonight And forever the name to remember's the name Edward Hyde! What a feeling to be so alive I have never seen me so alive Such a feeling of evil inside That's the feeling of being Edward Hyde! And this feeling of being alive There's a new world I see come alive It's a truth that cannot be denied There's no feeling like being Edward Hyde! Other Appearances * On the original recording, it's only half of the song. * Its also on the Broadway soundtrack. Gallery Images Alive.jpg Hyde.jpg Nsmt-jekyll-hyde-alive-3.jpg Act 1.jpg Nsmt-jekyll-hyde-alive-4.jpg Nsmt-jekyll-hyde-alive-2.jpg Videos Jekyll & Hyde (musical) - Alive|Original Jekyll & Hyde - 16. Alive|Broadway Alive Jekyll & Hyde Live- Alive (Act I- Scene 7)|Stage See Also * Alive (Reprise) * Confrontation Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos